What to do?
by Zarsi
Summary: Adrian's emo, Lissa's worried, and Rose is confused . . . What to do, what to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hmmmm . . . It's been awhile since I've actually written FanFiction, so be nice lol. Nah, I like criticism. Um, this is my first Vampire Acadamy Fanfiction, and I am in the FIRM belief that Rose should end up with Adrian lol. But anyway, read and review. xD

* * *

**

"I'm worried about Adrian." Lissa muttered to Christian under her breath. Both of them turned to look at the Moroi in question, who was staring out the window.

"Worry all you like, I think he'll be fine." Lissa looked up at his face and sighed. "I wish I knew what was wrong with him. Maybe I could . . ." Christian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"You know what's wrong with him."

"Yea, I know what's wrong with him, but really, it's gotten worse recently. He cut off our lessons and absolutely refuses to demonstrate Dream Walking. I don't understand."

* * *

Adrian listened to the couple as they tried to decipher his moods. _Their guesses aren't even close. _ And they wouldn't be. How could anyone guess that Adrian Ivoshkov, heart breaker, was currently mending his mangled heart? It made no sense! How could one little Dhampire turn his world upside down? _Rose . . . _

* * *

Rosemarie Hathaway was currently wandering the streets of Missoula.

_What now?_

There was no place for her to go. In her left hand she clenched a letter. The only letter she got. The only one that mattered. Abe had given it to her the day she was to board the plane to take her back to America. It hadn't been open, but she knew from the look in his eyes that he knew what it had slipped it into her pocket, waved at her new friends and boarded the plane.

When the plane had taken off, she finally reached into her pocket and pulled out the envelope. It was addressed to her, but had made its way through the Alchemists. There was no return address, just a seal. The Ivoshkov seal.

She ripped it open and unfolded the letter. The last time she had heard from Adrian had been while she was still with Dimitri.

_Dimitri . . ._

The name still made her hurt, but not as bad. Kind of like a dull pain.

The feeling had then left her confused, but her curiosity over the letter soon became too much. The last time she had seen Adrian had been while she was with Dimitri. He had came into her dream. It hadn't been one of her finer moments. Her dress had been ripped, neck bruised from all the blood Dimitri had taken, and she had felt weak and floaty. Adrian had been shocked and ran over to grab her before she had fallen. His concern had made her angry, though she didn't know why. He needed to know where she was, he couldn't take it anymore.

She wasn't safe.

He needed to help.

He _cared._

Rose still didn't know why she did what she did. She didn't understand it. She completely snapped. "_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! KEEP AWAY FROM HERE AND STAY OUT OF MY DREAMS!" _

She had then forcefully woke herself up. The following day, she broke out of that mansion and killed Dimitri. She haden't been able to get a hold of Adrian. He had been right. She hadn't known whether or not he would forgive her. Finally she looked at the letter and began to read . . .

_Little Dhampire,_

_ I really don't understand where to start. Part of me is hoping that you won't get this, but if you're reading this, then I have something to say. I don't understand, please correct me if I'm wrong, but to me it seems like you would rather spend your life as a blood whore, to a Strigoi no less, then to finish your business and come home to me. I don't understand. You get angry with me for checking up on you, like I'm a bother. You yell at me if I show any concern. Rose the last time I visited your dreams, you were dressed in a ball gown with bruises covering your neck. I guess if that's how you wish to spend your life, then proceed. But if that is your choice, don't expect to hear much from me. As it stands, you won't be seeing much of me anyway, I'm going to live at court._

_ Adrian_

Bringing herself back to the present, Rose put the letter back into her pocket. _Where to go, where to go, where to go?_

There wasn't really anywhere she could go. She dropped out of St. Vladimir'sAcademy, so they wouldn't let her stay. She had barely enough money to eat, let alone stay somewhere, and Adrian wasn't talking to her.

It hurt. She was actually surprised at _how much _it hurt. Dimitri's death hadn't hurt as bad as this.

Rose was shocked as the realization poured over her. His death _hadn't _hurt as bad as Adrian's rejection.

She sat down at a picnic table near the entrance of a park. Lying her head down on the cool table top, Rose closed her eyes and sighed.

_What to do, what to do, what to do . . . _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmmmm . . . Usually don't post twice in one day, but it's been boring. Anyway . . . R&R**

Glancing around the suite that he had lived in for the past eight months, Adrian lifted the vodka bottle to his lips absentmindedly. At the moment he wasn't alone. Lissa and Christian had invaded his private rooms. Christian he could deal with, Lissa on the other hand . . .

"Come one Adrian . . . What's wrong?" Lissa's green eyes stared up at him. Adrian grinned down at her.

_Everything . . . _

"Why nothing. Nothing at all. Whatever made you think there was something wrong?"

Dropping her gaze from his, Lissa turned to look at Christian, who was sprawled out in the large, black leather chair that sat in the corner of Adrian's room. She glared when he did no more than shrug.

She looked back at Adrian and sighed. "Because . . . you're not . . . acting all right."

_Because I'm not . . . _

Adrian looked away from her face and took another long swig from the bottle.

"I'm fine." He muttered after a few moments. Lissa stood up and crossed her arms.

"You are NOT fine. You haven't been for about a week. All you do is sit around, mope, and drink yourself into oblivion."

_Because it dulls the pain . . . _

"Not much different than usual . . ." Christian grumbled, shifting his position on the chair.

"_Yes it is!"_ Lissa almost hissed at her boyfriend. When Christian did no more than raise his eyebrow, Lissa turned back to Adrian. She watched as he took another drink from the bottle. Rolling her eyes, Lissa put her hand out.

"Adrian . . . Give me the bottle."

Her voice got softer as she reached out to take the bottle. Adrian handed it over easily enough, but as soon as she turned her back he reached behind him and grabbed another. Lissa walked over to put the bottle on the table near Christian's chair.

Christian cracked a smile and, when Lissa got close enough, grabbed her around the waist and lifted her onto his lap. She started to struggle, but Adrian whispered something that made her pause. She looked at Christian for a moment longer, stood up, gathered her things and left.

_Finally . . . _

Adrian finally let out a sigh of relief when his door clicked shut. It was silent in the room for a while. Eventually Christian groaned, sat up, and faced Adrian.

"Man, you have to let her go, she isn't healthy for you."

_Wow. Insightful much?_

Adrian blinked. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

Christian looked away to hid his smile. "You know damned well who I'm talking about. Just feel blessed that Lissa hasn't caught on yet. Although I don't know _how _she missed it, it's written all over your face."

Adrian took a cigarette out of his pocket. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Trust me."

"If it has anything to do with Rose, which you and I both know it does, then you're right. I never know what that psycho is thinking."

"She isn't a psycho."

"Sure, sure."

The room grew silent again and Adrian could feel Christian's gaze on his face.

"So are you ever gonna tell anyone what happened?"

Adrian finally looked at Christian. "You mean like you?"

"If that's what you want."

_This is kind of getting awkward . . . _

"I don't know. I don't think I want to just yet . . ."

Christian sighed, hung his head, and stood. "Well now that that awkward 'male bonding' that Lissa was trying to make happen is over, I'm going to visit the feeders." Grabbing his jacket, Christian walked out of the room.

_What to do, what to do . . . _

"Nothing, I'm not going to do anything. She made her choice."

_But what choice did she make?_

Adrian though about the possibility of her choosing him over Dimitri.

"Gah! I don't want to get my hopes up. It hurts enough as is."

_Does it need to hurt?_

"No. And that's why I'm going to Court next week. I need a new scene, someplace Rose free."

_Do you think you can handle that?_

Adrian groaned. "I don't know!"

…

"What to do, What to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was sitting around, reading, got bored, wrote a DIFFERENT fan fic, and didn't think to update this one. Well here it is, only cuz VAcrazy13 reminded me lol. Tell me what you think. R&R xD**

_What to do, What to do?_

Rose sighed as she looked for a place to sleep. At the moment she was walking toward the park again. She really didn't want to go back to the shelter, everyone knew her there. Her name, her face, she was famous. Everyone seemed to know about what happened in Russia.

"Well," She corrected herself, "They know about the strigoi." The alchemists kept a running total on the number of undead she killed. Rose really never paid attention, and refused to get the molnija marks. She didn't do it for the marks. She did it for him.

_Dimitri . . . _

She was still shocked at how easy she could think of him. How _painless _it really was. Were her feelings about him ever really as strong as she thought?

She circled the park before choosing to walk down a random footpath. All the paths lead to this huge tree in the center of the park. When she reached the tree, she jumped up, grabbed the lowest branch, and pulled herself up. She began climbing until she reached a relatively thick branch. She straddled the branch and leaned back against the trunk.

"Guess I'll sleep here." She muttered.

But sleep didn't come easy. For one, she couldn't stop thinking about her situation. And two . . . She was attempting to sleep in the middle of the day. In the middle of a public park.

She groaned.

"Mommy! Mommy! There's a lady in the tree!"

Rose looked down and saw a brown-haired, blue-eyed little boy pointing at her. His mother was talking on her phone and wasn't paying any attention to him.

_Better get down before I get fined._

Rose slowly climbed down the tree before the little boy could attract any more attention to her. _Now what?_

When Rose reached the bottom most branch, she jumped, landing two feet away from the little boy. He stared up at her in awe, and she put her finger to her lips.

"_Shhhhhhh . . ."_

The little boy nodded.

"Great," She muttered under her breath. "I have no place to go, and now I have little kids lying."

* * *

Rose kept walking until she reached a grocery store. She walked around to the back and leaned against the wall.

_What to do, what to do?_

"Where to go's more like it." She said, sitting on a pile of broken card-board boxes. She leaned her head against the dumpster and closed her eyes.

Sleep came eventually.

It wasn't peaceful, or happy. No sweet dreams came to her. Just oblivion. And she was fine with that.

* * *

Adrian could feel his resolve weaken.

_What to do, What to do?_

"I just need to check on her." Adrian told himself.

_Is that all you _need _to do?_

"What if-- What if you're right? What if she did leave him? Where is she now? Is she okay?" Adrian stared out into the sun.

_Then check on her._

"I am-- will-- soon."

_I knew you would._

"Wow, my self conscious is egotistical."

_Just do it!_

Adrian sighed and closed his eyes. After a moment he sat up.

"What if she's not asleep no--"

_JUST DO IT!_

"Okay okay, geez"

Adrian closed his eyes again and reached out for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R pleeeeeease??????????? xD

* * *

**

Standing at the threshold of her dream, Adrian watched in silence as black clouds morphed into faces, images. Gruesome and horrific pictures danced around her head.

But Adrian did no more than watch.

He didn't exactly know where she was, but he knew she was close. It had been easier to find her than before. Hope had filled him and poured over when he realized _how _close she truly was.

Adrian watched the figures for a little longer before deciding to leave. She was close. He would send someone to check on her.

Before Adrian could leave however, the world around him began to shake. The images were coming faster and faster, more hideous as they came.

Then, right before his eyes, she focused on something.

Him.

Not him as in, he was caught, but Adrian watched as her dream focused on him.

Dream Adrian did nothing but look cocky and arrogant. Adrian smirked and watched the dream progress.

Trees were growing right out of the floor it seemed. Grass was shooting up, and buildings were constructing themselves. Soon Adrian realized where they were, the Academy.

Something shimmered in the corner of his eye, and Adrian watched as Rose appeared right next to Dream Adrian,. She looked as if she was begging him, but Adrian couldn't be sure. His dream self merely looked away.

Adrian became confused. What was going on?

Dream Rose fell to her knees in front of him. She began to cry, and Adrian watched as Dream Adrian looked down in disgust and walked away. The trees started to shake, buildings crumble, wind rushing. He realized what was happening.

She was having a nightmare.

This was a new experience for him. He'd never experienced one through someone else.

Watching Dream Rose sob uncontrollably, Adrian was experiencing something new. The feelings coursing through him at the moment were impossible to explain.

As was what he did next. Even though he knew it was a dream, even though he knew she most likely wouldn't remember, he couldn't stop himself. Running across the lawn, he dodged flying debris. Racing over to Dream Rose, Adrian dropped to the ground. Putting his hands on either side of her face, he lifted it so she was looking at him.

Tear stained cheeks, brown eyes swimming with tears. Adrian stared into her eyes, lost.

Her breathing hitched.

"I would never leave you." He told her. She turned her head away.

"But you did." She whispered. He could almost hear the sobs building.

"That wasn't real." He protested.

She turned to look back at him.

"That wasn't what I was referring to." She said, pulling something out of her pocket.

It was a crumpled piece of paper. Unremarkable as it was, Adrian knew immediately what it was.

His letter.

Looking up at Dream Rose, he noticed that she was starting to fade.

"Wait!" He yelled, reaching out to grab her. But she was gone. Adrian felt himself being propelled back into his own body.

Clenching his hands in fists, he felt something crinkle and tear in his hand. Looking down, he saw that he still held the paper.

Growling in disgust, he tossed the paper into the sink and stormed out his door.

_She's close._

"And?"

_So we're back to this, are we?_

" . . . "

_Thought not, any leads?_

"Shut up."

_What to do, what to do?_

"sigh"

* * *

**Updating tomorrow morning! NIGHT! XD**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is the last I do believe. Eh, it happens. **

Waking up after sleeping on the ground for hours was not at the top of Rose's list of things to repeat. Her neck and back hurt, and her arms had imprints of the rocks that were on the ground. Stretching her arms above her head, Rose closed her eyes and scanned the area. Satisfied that there was no danger in the area, she stood.

_What to do?_

She had the oddest dream. It started out like every other nightmare, flashes of all the horrors she's seen. The Strigoi, the murder, the bloodshed, it was enough to give even the bravest of Guardians a queasy stomach.

Switching from the flashbacks, the dream morphed into the recurring nightmare she's been having since receiving Adrian's letter. Rejection. Not that she thought she didn't deserve it, she knew she did, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

But the dream was different this time. Rose felt the change as the dream took shape. Like someone was watching. And more than that, after Adrian's rejection, he _came back._ Never before had that happened. Usually she'd wake with a start and have to cry herself back to sleep. But not this time. _He came back._

But what did that mean?

_What to do?_

Rose started to walk around to the front of the gas station when she reached in her pocket, and came up empty.

_Where is it? _

The letter was gone. Rose quickly checked all her pockets, her bra, and socks. When she found nothing, she ran back to the dumpster and searched the ground.

"Omigod, where is it?"

Rose slid to the ground, replaying the night before. The tree, the park, she'd had it then. Gas station, dumpster, she had it when she fell asleep.

Rose froze. Realization seeped into her mind and she gasped in horror. What if someone was watching her dream? What if the reason Adrian came back in her dream was because he was _there? _What if she gave _him_ the letter? Was it possible?

What did it mean?

_What to do, what to do?_

Adrian had been walking the streets of Missoula for about an hour. He'd been out since 6pm. All he had was a picture and a very determined self conscious.

_She's here somewhere, keep looking._

"Why am I listening to you again?"

_Because . . . I'm right._

"Wouldn't that, by default, make me right?"

_No, because you're wrong._

Adrian shook his head. Walking down the main street, he stopped everyone he saw and asked if they knew where she was.

No one knew.

Accepting defeat, and tuning out the endless chatter in his head, Adrian walked down to the public park. Reaching one of the benches, Adrian sat down. Gazing up at the sky, he sighed.

"Where are you Little Dhampire?"

"S'cuz me." Adrian felt someone pulling on the leg of his pants. Looking down, he saw a small brown haired boy. He was young, too young to be here alone, and before realizing it, Adrian was looking around for his mother. Spotting her on her phone about four yards away, Adrian relaxed and gave his attention to the child.

"Yes?"

The boy took his hand out of his mouth and picked up the picture that was on the bench next to him.

"I knob dis laby." He said matter-of-factly, waving the photo in front of Adrian.

Adrian looked around, again, watching as the boy's mother finally realized he was missing. He had to make this quick.

"Where is she?"

"She was in da twee." He said, pointing toward the giant tree in the center of the park.

"She comes ebry night, wite 'fore I go hobe."

The little boy's mom had spotted him and was calling.

Adrian smiled at the boy. "Thank you so much." He said, glancing at the mother who was now getting angry. "But it looks like you need to go, your mom's getting angry."

The little boy nodded, dropped the picture, and walked away.

_Well that was oddly unexpected, and helpful. What to do?_

"We wait." Adrian said, grinning.

**Depends on my Mom's homework, I may update again today lol. R&R!!!!!!!!!!! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I took a longer break than I expected to from FanFiction. I just started my senior year so life's been pretty hectic. I apologize for the wait, so here it is, the last chapter. Dun dun DUN! 3**

**A/N2: I also apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I don't use (or ever have used) a beta, so all mistakes are on me lol**

_What to do?_

Rose felt a headache coming on.

_This can't be real. This is just another dream._ But Rose knew it wasn't. She knows the difference between reality and dreams.

_Then what does it mean?_

Rose really wished she knew the answer, but she didn't.

Adrian's body hurt. He just wasn't cut out for sitting in a tree for hours, and that's precisely what he was doing.

"Come on Little Dhampire . . ." He whispered as he attempted to shift into a more comfortable position.

_Impatient are we?_

"Shut up."

_Where are your manners?_

"Down there on the ground."

_Hmm . . . she's got you whipped._

"I'm _not_ whipped!"

But Adrian was, and he knew it too, which was the disgusting part. He had immediately climbed up the tree as soon as the little boy left the park. He was going to wait until Rose came, and then…

_Then . . . ?_ His self conscious asked, waiting for part two of Adrian's master plan.

"Then . . . I don't know."

_What to do? What to do?_

Rose was thinking the same thing as she made her way through the familiar winding trails of the park. She was confused and, to tell you the truth, a little scared. After spending hours analyzing the situation, she came to one conclusion: She _must _have dropped the note in the park. There was no other explanation. She merely _thought _she had it the night before.

Collapsing on the ground under her favorite tree, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Her throat grew tight and tears started to form. She wanted, something, though she didn't know what. She lost the letter; the only thing she had left that was his. He wouldn't accept her, and she didn't blame him. The last time they had spoken, she had chosen a strigoi over him.

Laying her head on her knees, Rose started to cry. Being here, being close to what her life could have been, was only making it harder. She knew she had to leave, leave behind her friends, her past, what was left of her future here, and most importantly, she had to leave him. When the last thought crossed her mind, the tears came faster and harder. She hadn't cried this hard since . . . ever. She hadn't cried like this when Dimitri was taken. She hadn't cried like this when she found out he was strigoi. She hadn't ever cried like this. She couldn't catch her breath.

Which would explain why her increased senses didn't alert her to the fact that someone was watching her.

_What to do? What to do?_

Adrian couldn't take much more of this. He had been dosing off when he heard the first sob. Before he even had a chance to look and see who it was, he knew.

Looking down had been a mistake, her aura was grey and it gave everything around her a darker tint. Her shoulders were shaking and her sobs were unbearable.

_What to do? What to do?_

He had never seen Rose cry like this. In fact, he'd never seen Rose cry period.

_What to do? What to do?_

Adrian slowly climbed down from his perch so not to scare her. The fact that she hadn't yet detected his presence spoke volumes about how upset she was.

_What to do? What to do?_

When Adrian's feet finally hit the ground, Rose looked up. Standing in front of her, he watched as her eyes pleaded with him to understand, and as the tears never stopped.

_What to do? What to do?_

"I know what to do." He said as he sat down next to her and pulled her close.


End file.
